Applied Scholastics in the USA
=SES Providers Issues Summary= Applied Scholastics is a Scientology front group organization dedicated to distributing the exact same "Study Tech" course ware materials and training courses developed L. Ron Hubbard for use as introductory cult indoctrination courses in the Church of Scientology. Groups like ABLE, HELP, and Applied Scholastics attempt to distance themselves from Scientology in order to claim secular status. Nothing could be further from the truth. Included under the wing of Applied Scholastics International and its regional franchises operate private faith-based schools notorious for their lack of education standards and recruiting of minors for serving in the abusive ranks of the Scientology Sea Organization. Applied Scholastics also applies for federal funded Supplemental Education Services, as granted under the NCLB Act of 2001, to provide after=school tutoring programs in public schools. While both of these venues of Applied Scholastics involvement in the education of children present major concerns to education activists and human rights advocates alike, the lower hanging fruit that is ripe for addressing additional attention on would appear to be the state-approved SES Providers rather than the more elusive private school institutions. Thus the following information is a tactical assessment of cult infiltration into our US public school systems under the guise of Applied Scholastics falsely claiming to be a secular education service rather than a faith-based service. Related information that concerned parties should find useful for launching harpoons and other public awareness efforts towards rectifying the situation is also outlined. Problem Assessment The No Child Left Behind Act of 2001 (often abbreviated in print as NCLB) is a United States Act of Congress that was originally proposed by the administration of President George W. Bush immediately after taking office. NCLB is the latest federal legislation that enacts the theories of standards-based education reform, which is based on the belief that setting high standards and establishing measurable goals can improve individual outcomes in education. The Act requires states to develop assessments in basic skills to be given to all students in certain grades, if those states are to receive federal funding for schools. The Act does not assert a national achievement standard; standards are set by each individual state. (Wikipedia) One of the common criticisms of the NCLB legislation is that it easily exploited and "gaming the system" can go unchecked. The system of incentives and penalties sets up a strong motivation for schools, districts, and states to manipulate test results while un-certified and poorly trained teachers cash in as Supplemental Education Services (SES) Providers for government funding on their after school tutoring programs. ' What are Supplemental Education Services (SES) Providers?' The “No Child Left Behind” program defines the role of SES providers as follows: :Supplemental educational services (SES) are additional academic instruction designed to increase the academic achievement of students in schools in the second year of improvement, corrective action, or restructuring. These services, which are in addition to instruction provided during the school day, may include academic assistance such as tutoring, remediation and other supplemental academic enrichment services that are consistent with the content and instruction used by the local educational agency (LEA) and are aligned with the State’s academic content and achievement standards. SES must be high quality, research-based, and specifically designed to increase student academic achievement (Section 1116(e)(12)(C); 34 §C.F.R. 200.45(a)). : Title I, Part A of the Elementary and Secondary Education Act of 1965 (ESEA), as reauthorized by the No Child Left Behind Act of 2001 (NCLB), calls for parents of eligible students attending Title I schools that have not made adequate yearly progress (AYP) in increasing student academic achievement for three years to be provided with opportunities and choices to help ensure that their children achieve at high levels. SES provide extra academic assistance for eligible children. The area of concern for Applied Scholastics being an approved SES provider is that valid research-based results is totally lacking for proving that it is a helpful learning tool. Due to the techniques being based on the Scientology indoctrination practices, the belief that it works as described is a matter of religious faith that is not deemed acceptable to be questioned by the parent organization that profits from it’s secular use. Thus, regional Applied Scholastics International (ASI) franchises should be recognized as Scientology front-group who’s goal is to spread a wider acceptance of its religious practices, and applying for NCLB funding under the faith-based education concessions, and NOT being approved as generic study aid for secular use. ASI programs should have no place in our public education systems without full disclosure of its origin and usage. However, the Scientology propaganda promoting Applied Scholastics is often mistaken for credible documentation rather than being seen as the hard sell marketing materials commonly used throughout all Scientology front groups that masquerade their religious teachings as a secular service. For more information of the issues highlighted on this wiki page, refer to the Applied Scholastics Exposed Info Pack (DRAFT Dox currently under construction, Final Version coming soon) Proposed Solutions What follows is a list of federal government contacts that should be targeted for more stringent regulations applied to Supplemental Education Services in the proposed NCLB Legislative Overhaul. In addition, a list of states is indexed where Applied Scholastics is currently as a Supplemental Educational Service Provider under the No Child Left Behind act. This means they are hired as tutors for under performing public schools. The states below were indexed originally identified as approved SES Providers and added to this list in the fall of 2009, unless noted otherwise. Last updated and re-verified in May 2010. Harpoons need manning in these states (see What Can Be done? section below), and due diligence needs done to bring the issues of cult indoctrination techniques being used to exploit federally funded tutoring programs in our underprivileged schools. Please help inform the relevant parties in each state listed below, and aid in fostering a wider awareness of the problem and public outcry for more stringent regulations in the state-level SES Provider approval, review, and monitoring processes. :*SES program contacts on the state Education Board, as well as the State Superintendent/Commissioner or Secretary of Education. :*Regional superintendents and applicable school district official for schools that qualify for NCLB Title I funding, :*in addition to PTA, Teacher Unions, and other Community leaders in those same under performing school districts. =Government Agencies Requiring Attention= Federal NCLB Legislation, Overhaul Pending in Congress Federally funded educational programs will be under closer scrutiny in the days ahead since the Obama administration is proposing a sweeping overhaul of President Bush’s signature education law, No Child Left Behind, and will call for broad changes in how schools are judged to be succeeding or failing, as well as for the elimination of the law’s 2014 deadline for bringing every American child to academic proficiency. (New York Times). The President's decree follows legislative reform efforts first stated by The Joint Organizational Statement on No Child Left Behind, a proposal by more than 135 national civil rights, education, disability advocacy, civic, labor and religious groups that have signed calling for major changes to the federal education law. This action was followed by the February 2007 release of the Commission's final recommendations for the reauthorization of the No Child Left Behind Act. After a year of hearings, analysis and research, the Commission uncovered the successes of NCLB, as well as provisions which need to be changed or significantly modified. All those concerned with Scientology indoctrination infiltrating our public school systems under the Applied Scholastics wing of the Scientology empire, are urged to contact the following federal goverment agencies to help raise awareness of the applicable issues. U.S. Department of Education : 400 Maryland Avenue, SW : Washington, D.C. 20202 : 1-800-USA-LEARN (1-800-872-5327) : http://www2.ed.gov/about/contacts/gen/index.html : Arne Duncan, U.S. Secretary of Education : arne.duncan@ed.gov : (202) 401-3000 US House Committee on Education and Labor : 2181 Rayburn House Office Bldg : Washington, DC 20515 : (202) 225-3725 : http://edlabor.house.gov/ : Full Committee Index, 111th Congress :: Chaired by Congressman George Miller (D-California 7th district) :: Ranking Member Congressman John Kline (R-Minnesota 2nd district) :: States with the largest number of committee members include CA, MI, NJ, NY, and PA. :: Relevant target: Subcommittee on Early Childhood, Elementary and Secondary Education ::: Dale E. Kildee (MI-05), Chairman ::: Michael N. Castle (DE-At Large), Ranking Member] US Senate Committee on Health, Education, Labor and Pension : 428 Senate Dirksen Office Building : Washington, DC 20510 : http://help.senate.gov/ :Full Committee Index, 111th Congress :: Chaired by Senator Tom Harkin (D-Iowa 5th district) :: Ranking Member Senator Michael B. Enzi (R-Wyoming 20th district) :: Relevant target: Subcommittee on Children and Families ::: Senior Subcommittee members include Senator Christopher Dodd (D-CT), and ::: Senator Lamar Alexander (R-TN) State Approved Cult Infiltration In Our Public Schools Applied Scholastics (ASI) is currently approved as SES Provider in the 13 States listed below as of May 2010. California :Approved SES Provider List :State Contact Information: ::CA Department of Education ::1430 N Street :: Sacramento, CA 95814 :: 916-319-0800 :: The Honorable Jack O’Connell, CO State Superintendent of Public Instruction :: (no further contact details readily found) :SES Program Contact Information: :: Maria Reyes, Administrator :: School Support and Title I Basic Office :: CA Department of Education :: mreyes@cde.ca.gov :: (916) 319-0380 ::State SES Website Colorado :Approved SES Provider List :State Contact Information: :: CO Department of Education :: 201 East Colfax Ave. :: Denver, CO 80203 :: 303-866-6600 :: Dwight D. Jones, Commissioner of Education :: 303.866.6646 :: commissioner@cde.state.co.us :SES Program Contact Information: :: Vernita Mickens :: CO Department of Education :: Office of Teaching and Learning :: (303) 866-6675 :: Mickens_v@cde.state.co.us ::State SES Website District of Columbia NEW TARGET! Added to the list May 2010 :Approved SES Provider List :State Contact Information: :: DC State Board of Education :: 441 4th Street, NW, Suite 723 North :: Washington, DC 20001 :: (202) 741-0888 :: Kerri L. Briggs, PhD., State Superintendent of Education :: Office of the State Superintendent of Education :: 810 First Street, NE, 9th Floor :: Washington, DC 20002 :: (202) 727-6436 :SES Program Contact Information: :: Darin Simmons, Jr., Program Analyst :: Division of Education Excellence, Elementary and Secondary Education :: Office of the State Superintendent of Education :: 51 N Street NE, 3rd Floor 3015M :: Washington DC, 20002 :: darin.simmons@dc.gov :: (202) 654-6111 :: State SES Website Illinois NEW TARGET! Added to the list May 2010 :Approved SES Provider List :State Contact Information: ::IL Department of Education :: 100 N. 1st Street :: Springfield, IL 62777 :: (866) 262-6663 :: (217) 782-4321 ::Dr. Christopher A. Koch, State Superintendent of Education ::(217) 782-2221 :SES Program Contact Information: ::State SES Website :: Gary Greene, State Board of Education :: 100 W. Randolph St, 14-300 :: Chicago, IL 60601 :: ggreene@isbe.net :: (312) 814-3989 :: Evelyn Deimel, State Board of Education :: edeimel@isbe.net :: (217) 524-4832 Indiana :Approved SES Provider List :State Contact Information: ::IN Department of Education :: 151 West Ohio Street :: Indianapolis, IN 46204 :: (317) 232-6610 ::Dr. Tony Bennett, Superintendent of Public Instruction :: tbennett@doe.in.gov ::(317) 232-6665 :SES Program Contact Information: :: Office of Title I, Indiana Department of Education :: (317) 232-0540 ::State SES Website Kansas :Approved SES Provider List :State Contact Information: ::KS State Department of Education ::120 SE 10th Avenue ::Topeka, KS 66612-1182 ::(785) 296-3201 ::Dr. Diane DeBacker, Interim Commissioner of Education ::ddebacker@ksde.org ::(785) 296-3202 :SES Program Contact Information: ::State SES Website :: Judi Miller, Assistant Director, State and Federal Programs State Department of Education :: judim@ksde.org :: (785) 296-5081 :: LaNetra Guess, Education Program Consultant State Department of Education ::lguess@ksde.org ::(785) 296-8965 Louisiana :Approved SES Provider List :State Contact Information: ::LA Department of Education ::1201 North Third Street ::Baton Rouge, LA 70802-5243 ::P.O Box 94064 ::Baton Rouge, LA 70804-9064 ::(877) 453-2721 ::Paul Pastorek, State Superintendent of Education ::customerservice@la.gov :SES Program Contact Information: :: Kartina Roberts, Section Administrator School Support Programs :: Division of Student Learning and Support, Louisiana Department of Education :: Kartina.Roberts@la.gov :: (225) 342-5992 :: (225) 342-3488 ::1-877-453-2721 ::State SES Website Massachusetts :Approved SES Provider List :State Contact Information: ::MA Department of Elementary and Secondary Education :: 75 Pleasant Street :: Malden, MA 02148-4906 :: (781)338-3000 :: Mitchell D. Chester, Commissioner of Elementary and Secondary Education :: (781) 338-3111 :SES Program Contact Information: ::John Desses, SES State Program Coordinator ::Massachusetts Department of Elementary and Secondary Education :: sesproviders@doe.mass.edu :: (781) 338-6276 :: State SES Website Missouri Protip: St. Louis is the international headquarters for Applied Scholastics, and would be the ideal location for an investigative journalist to look into why ASI was dropped from the approved SES Providers list in other states such as GA, FL, MI and OH. :Approved SES Provider List :State Contact Information: ::MO Department of Elementary and Secondary Education ::205 Jefferson Street ::PO Box 480 ::Jefferson City, MO 65102 ::(573) 751-4212 ::Dr. Chris L. Nicastro, Commissioner of Education :: 573-751-4212 :: pubinfo@dese.mo.gov :SES Program Contact Information: :: Mary Pearce, Supervisor, Federal Programs :: Department of Elementary and Secondary Education :: mary.pearce@dese.mo.gov ::(573) 526-4472 ::State SES Website New Mexico :Approved SES Provider List :State Contact Information: ::NM Public Department of Education ::Jerry Apodaca Education Building ::300 Don Gaspar ::Santa Fe, NM 87501 ::(505) 827-5800 :: Dr. Veronica Garcia, Secretary of Education :: (505) 827-6688 :SES Program Contact Information: :: Art Martinez, Ed. Adm., Title I Bureau :: CCNM Workforce Training Center :: 5600 Eagle Rock Road, Room 201 :: Albuquerque, NM 87113 :: arturo.martinez@state.nm.us :: (505) 222-4744 ::State SES Website Tennessee :Approved SES Provider List :State Contact Information: ::Department of Education ::Andrew Johnson Tower, 6th Floor ::710 James Robertson Parkway ::Nashville, TN 37243 ::(615) 741-2731 :: Dr. Timothy K. Webb, Commissioner of Education ::(615) 741-2731 :SES Program Contact Information: :: Rita Fentress :: Tennessee Department of Education :: Rita.Fentress@tn.gov :: (615) 253-5206 ::State SES Website Texas :Approved SES Provider List :State Contact Information: ::Texas Education Agency ::William B. Travis Building ::1701 N. Congress Avenue ::Austin, Texas, 78701 ::(512) 463-9734 :: Robert Scott, Commissioner of Education ::commissioner@tea.state.tx.us ::(512) 463-8985 :SES Program Contact Information: ::Rita Ghazal, Division of NCLB Program Coordination ::Texas Education Agency ::rita.ghazal@tea.state.tx.us ::(512) 936-9374 :: State SES Website Washington State :Approved SES Provider List :State Contact Information: ::WA State Board of Education ::P.O. Box 47206 - :: Olympia, Washington 98504 :: (360) 725-6025 ::Office of Superintendent of Public Instruction ::Old Capitol Building ::P.O. Box 47200 ::Olympia, WA 98504-7200 ::(360) 725-6000 ::Randy Dorn, State Superintendent ::Randy.Dorn@k12.wa.us ::(360) 725-6004 :SES Program Contact Information: ::Gayle Pauley, Director of Title I and Title V :: Office of Superintendent of Public Instruction :: gayle.pauley@k12.wa.us :: (360) 725-6100 ::State SES Website =What Can Be Done To Stop Applied Scholastics Infiltration?= The following suggestions for monitoring your state’s Supplemental Education Services program and harpooning SES related issues was gathered from professionals who work in the US Education field as well as other advocates who have actively harpooned their government officials. General pointers :*Refer to the DOE & SES Contact Information section above (or in the related AS Exposed info pack) to find your state’s SES website. Find the list of State Approved SES Providers and verify the following points to determine if Scientology indoctrination is being funded under the disguise of a secular service: :*Is Applied Scholastics listed on the list of currently approved SES Providers? :*Is their any private school institutions that listed for your state on the AppliedScholastics.org Global Locator index that also appear on the list? :*If you answer yes to either of the above questions, find vendor description information for the listed vendor to determine the specific school districts they are authorized in for providing SES tutoring programs. :*While investigating your state’s SES website, become familiar with the following aspects of the program: :*What are the application requirements, filing deadlines, and complaint procedures. :*What additional state regulations are applied on top of the federal regulations in regards to screening providers, processing new SES applications and monitoring existing providers? :*Does the program have sufficient standards for approving providers that includes safe guards such as a Code of Professional Conduct (e.g. Iowa), background history checks (e.g. Idaho), and guidelines for unacceptable marketing practices (e.g. New York)? :*Does the program have standardized requirements for requiring scientifically-based research (e.g. Idaho) for approving alternative tutoring models? :*Does the program mandate practices for requiring evidence-based results for determining long term compliance (e.g. Pennsylvania)? :*If any of the above areas seem weak when comparing your state’s practices to other neighboring states, please consider writing the SES contacts urging for more stringent policies. Targeting approved SES Provider status in your state :*Review the applicable state policies and regulations used to manage the Title I SES Provider program as noted in the general pointers list above; :*In addition to becoming familiar with the SES Provider Removal procedure that typically specific criteria for eliminating an approved vendor that presents false or misleading information (e.g. Oklahoma pg2). :*Since Applied Scholastics uses the exact same Study Tech courseware that Scientology practitioners study at Church facilities, it is ultimately a faith-based education system despite it false claims to be a secular service. This fact in and of itself should disqualify the ASI application if the state mandates a policy on submitting false information. :*Refer to the DOE & SES Contact Information section below and reach out to the SES contacts and State Superintendent/Commissioner to make them aware of Applied Scholastic affiliation with Scientology by forwarding this info packet or other documentation. :*Raise your concerns to the State Board of Education if the lower level contacts fail to heed the information brought to their attention, and lobby for more stringent regulations and policies and mentioned in general pointers above. :*Contact regional teacher unions and association, and try to enlist educators to raise additional concerns via local media outlets. :*Identify the applicable school districts that are eligible for Title I assistance, then reach out to the PTA, regional superintendents and school boards to raise awareness of Applied Scholastics connection to Scientology. Urge both parents and administrators to monitor the results-based evidence of Applied Scholastics services closely. :*Inform parents and school districts officials of the reasons for concern, the need for diligent monitoring of the services being provided to their children, and urge participating family to file the appropriate complaint forms if any problems arise rather than just withdrawing a struggling student from one program and re-enrolling them with a different vendor. :*Write letters to editor and submit local newspapers and other community publications to help get the word out to other parents and citizens. Other Strategies Additional tactical angles are covered in the FAQ subsection of the Applied Scholastics Exposed Info Pack (pg32), including pointers for the alternative scenarios of targeting federal agencies and policing your state to prevent SES Providers from getting approved/re-approved in the near future. =Additional Resources= Key References :*Ed.gov: No Child Left Behind - US Dept. of Education :*StudyTech.org: Scientology v. Education - The Scam of Study Technology :*Watchman.org: Applied Scientology In Public Schools? :*home.snafu.de: Opinions on Scientology Study Technology :*Xenu-directory.net: Non-profit entities with links to Scientology: 990 filings :*Xenu-directory.net: Applied Scholastics International: Form 990 filings :*ApologeticsIndex.org: Applied Scholastics International - Scientology Front Group :*LA Weekly: Can L. Ron Hubbard's "study technology" make kids smarter? :*Cisar.org: Tutor Trap: How Scientology recruits the next generation Related Dox :* Studytech.org: Scientology's Study Technology - The Hidden Message in L. Ron Hubbard's "Study Tech" (html version) :* WWP: Applied Scholastics Exposed Info Pack (DRAFT dox still under construction, final version coming soon) :* AppliedScholastics.org: Applied Scholastics Research & Results Papers :* IAS: Applied Scholastics Propaganda from 25th Anniversary Event in 2009, explaining the true purpose and nature of the Applied Scholastics front group. :*International Scientology News 2004: Scientology Front Group Illustration Full Page Graphic | Highlight Image, reflecting the role Applied Scholastics plays in the Scientology corporate empire. :* Wikileaks.org: ::* Command Channels of Scientology (see also Command Channel excerpts for relevant Applied Scholastics materials) ::* Scientology Clear Expansion Committee (CEC booklet, magazine.pdf - see also Clear Expansion Committe Education Group Excerpts 1996-2000) Related Discussions :* WWP Latest News July 2010 - Applied Scholastics no longer on approved list in 4 states :* Reaching for the Tipping Point - Applied Scholastics is losing ground :* WWP Project Thread - Applied Scholastics in Your Public Schools Now :* WWP Research Thread - Debunking Applied Scholastics Research & Results Papers :* WWP Related Ops - OPERATION SCHOOL POON - Stop The Infiltration :* ESMB Inquiry - First Hand Accounts from Applied Scholastics Staff? :* ESMB Announcement - Applied Scholastics in the USA - Wiki Category:USA Category:Letter Writing Campaigns Category:Scientology Front Groups Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki